


Перезагрузка

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [25]
Category: Frozen (Disney), Original Works
Genre: Best Friends, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Прорвались истинные воспоминания и Янка решила перезагрузить своё отношение к прошлому и преодолеть свои страхи.





	Перезагрузка

Пролог

Янке не спалось: то ли кофе перепила, то ли еще что. Но она лежала и пялилась в потолок. Где-то в далекой деревне лаяли собаки.  
Эльза тоже проснулась, прислушалась.  
– Ты что ж не спишь, сестренка?  
– Не знаю даже, родная, – Янка села на кровати, свесив ноги. – Долго думала…  
– О чем же, солнышко? Ведь наверняка о плохом чем-то… Бедная моя…  
– Рада бы забыть плохое, но само вылезает. Сейчас с чего-то бояться начинаю, неуверенность во всем. Это ненормально, милая… Может, просто заняться нечем?  
– Может быть. Или проклял кто… Я могла бы посмотреть, золотко, – Эльза присела к сестренке на кровать.  
– Хорошо, солнышко, – старшая сестренка слабо улыбнулась. И полностью доверилась Эльзе.  
Нежно касаясь сознания сестрички, Эльза искала следы чужого воздействия. И не находила.  
– Наверное, просто устала, – вздохнула авторша. – Спасибо, золотце, – и приобняла.  
– Я поделюсь силой, золотце.  
– Люблю тебя, родная. Может, махнем завтра домой? Хотя, смотри сама, милая, – и поцеловала.  
– А давай махнем, – и поцеловала в ответ.  
– Мы давно там не были. Может из-за этого меня так мутит, солнышко. Главное, с тобой отправимся!  
– Да, а мама поймет.  
– У них с доктором свои заботы, золотко, – тихонько рассмеялась Янка и крепче обняла сестренку.  
И вскоре им удалось заснуть.  
Наутро обе казались какими-то сияющими и счастливыми. Мама заметила, порадовалась, даже не стала расспрашивать.  
– Мы домой, – сообщила Янка.  
– С Богом. Можно я после вас съезжу?  
– Конечно! Младшенькая рада будет тебя видеть – она явно соскучилась, – заверили маму девчонки.  
– Да, и внучка тоже.  
– Само собой. Не скучайте тут! – после прощаний сестренки отбыли домой.  
А там все было как всегда.  
– Главное, не накосячить, – проговорила Янка. – А то какое я впечатление произведу? И так, наверно, обо мне думают хуже некуда…  
– Яночка, ну что ты! Если вдруг где-нибудь что-то и думают, то точно не здесь!  
– Прости, я что-то снова про себя плохо думаю и боюсь, что и другие так же… Как будто вернулись старые времена…  
– Старые? О чем ты, милая? Тебя всегда все любили! У тебя опять ложные воспоминания, Яночка.  
– Наверно, именно так. Но я уверена, что домашний воздух и твоя любовь исцелят меня полностью, – и поцеловала сестренку.  
– Да, я буду очень стараться! – и поцеловала в ответ.  
– Спасибо, золотце! Ты сразу к нашим хочешь или погуляем? – подмигнула сестренке Янка.  
– А давай пройдемся, отправимся длинным путем!  
Янка взяла сестренку под руку, и они медленно шли, переговариваясь о чем-то радостном.  
«Главное, лишний раз побыть вдвоем, родная!»  
«Конечно, солнышко!»  
И конечно, одна из них заметила краем глаза прятавшуюся юную принцессу, но не подала виду, хотя и передала ощущения Эльзе. И приложила палец к губам. Пусть племяшка немного собой погордится. Хотя девчонка взрослая уже вроде бы, но иногда можно позволить себе побыть маленькой.  
Тем не менее окрик Ингрид напугал королеву.  
– Яночка, что?..  
Та кивнула в сторону юной девицы, решительно настроенной:  
– Если б не знала, что это Ингрид, то сразу бы инфаркт схватила, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Ну извините, тетушки…  
– Чего ж ты так тихо подкрадываешься? – поприветствовала племяшку Янка. – И почему одна?  
– Так чтоб всем сюрприз был…  
– Он удался! Пошли домой? – сестренка тоже наобнималась с племяшкой.  
– Конечно, пошли! Я как чувствовала, что вы придете!  
Все втроем дошли до дворца.  
Янка так же как прежде хотела подойти к младшенькой и закрыть ей глаза, но это уже было ребячеством. Да Анна и так уже успела их заметить в окно. Так что сюрприза не вышло. Янка задрала голову и глянула на балкон, потом, вспомнив что-то, судорожно икнула и поспешила пройти внутрь. Ингрид вопросительно поглядела на Эльзу.  
«Что такое, милая?» – сначала осведомилась та у сестрички.  
«Вспомнила одно происшествие, родная, давнее», – да, то самое, когда упала с балкона.  
«Да, это племяннице не объяснишь…»  
– Ничего, маленькая, все в порядке.  
«Может, просто не упоминать про… тот случай? Просто любопытство и исследовательский зуд?» – мысли сестренки прочно закрыли от Ингрид, чтоб не волновать лишнего.  
– Что-то ведь было? – не унималась Ингрид.  
«Как хочешь, родная…» – вслух Эльза ответила:  
– Когда-то давно тетя Инге слишком далеко высунулась с этого балкона… и упала.  
– Это было еще задолго до твоего рождения, когда твои родители поженились и уехали в свадебное путешествие, племяшка, – подмигнула Янка.  
– А, ну ясно, – хихикнула Ингрид.  
– Ну, ты не подумай чего, – прыснула Янка. – Просто я боюсь высоты, и голова закружилась.  
– Напугалась ты, наверно?  
– Эльзочка больше за меня перепугалась, я тогда только ногу вывихнула, – смущенно кашлянула Янка.  
– Все равно, наверно, больно…  
– Ну да так-то, – кивнула Янка.  
– Кому это больно? – в дверях появилась и королева.  
– Мы тут давние дела обсуждаем, сестренка, – Эльза раскрыла ей объятия.  
Потом пообнималась и Янка.  
– А, я поняла, – тоже хихикнула Анна, тоже, видимо, вспомнив.  
– У вас все хорошо? – поинтересовалась Эльза. – Как Кристофф?  
– А что ему сделается? Все отлично!  
Только Янка почему-то с кислой миной сидела в сторонке, снова чего-то вспомнив.  
Эльза едва дослушала младшую сестричку и кинулась к старшей.  
– Все в порядке, милая, – слабо улыбнулась та и присоединилась к компании.  
Сестры прибыли как раз к обеду.  
«Прости, те воспоминания нахлынули, золотце»,– передала Янка.  
«Да что ж такое! Все потру, что огорчает!»  
«Спасибо, милая».  
Внешне Янка не показывала своего состояния, выглядела беспечно. Но пока что пребывание дома врачевало плохо.  
Вечером, перед сном, сестренки остались вдвоем.  
– Я все испортила…  
– Ну что ты, никто и не заметил… Что ж с тобой, Яночка?..  
Янка рассказала свои опасения.  
– Что вот теперь делать? Раньше хоть вспыхнуть могла, чтоб полегче стало, а теперь…  
– В правду поверить, Яночка. И в настоящее, а прошлое оставить прошлому.  
– И вернуть истинные воспоминания?  
– Стой, стой, Яночка, какие еще истинные? Все плохое – от лукавого! Да и самое-то главное – что в настоящем все тебя обожают! – Эльза чуть не плакала.  
– Не наведенные, родная, не те, которые мама сделала… Я знаю, что меня любите… Наверно, глюк у меня после недавних событий…– Янка обняла сестренку. – А что ты помнишь, милая?  
– Одно хорошее, разве мама что-то сделала? – Эльза тоже обнимала Янку и не знала, как сберечь ее рушащийся мир.  
– А вот у меня прорываются старые воспоминания, где мне было плохо перед первой встречей с вами…  
– Да дьявольщина это все, отмолю мою Яночку!  
– Спасибо, родная.  
– Вот…  
Эльза по-прежнему держалась того мнения, что плохие воспоминания, хоть реальные, хоть наведенные, должны быть уничтожены.  
– Только нашим не говори пока…  
– Да ты сама уже утром все забудешь, давай уложу и устрою?  
– Давай, солнышко, – Янка обняла сестренку и прижалась. – Хотя, так бы и сидели.  
– А ты у меня на коленках поспи… – а сама принцесса собиралась мысленно связаться с матерью.  
– Хорошо. Только тебе неудобно ведь будет…  
– Да ну что ты…  
Эльза шептала нежности, пока Янка не уснула. А потом принцесса воззвала к королеве-матери.  
«Что там у вас?» – передала та.  
«Мама, Яночке лезут горькие, ужасные воспоминания, и она говорит, что это правда, а мне кажется, что это все Владетель навел… Яночка ведь жила в том мире с тобой? До того как вы нашлись?»  
«Не совсем, – призналась Маргит. – Похоже, у нее и правда настоящие воспоминания открылись. Нужно радикальное воздействие».  
«Как так – настоящие? Так все, что помню я – это всего лишь сладкие сказки? И что значит – радикальное?»  
«Да, дочка, сказки. Радикально – это вернуться в прошлое и все переиграть, – решительно заявила колдунья. – Я потом расскажу, а пока постарайтесь не вспоминать дальше, уговорить Янку».  
«Я поняла, считаю – так и надо сделать! Чтобы раз и навсегда…»  
«Да, чтобы я исправила свою ошибку, от которой всем больно до сих пор… Надо было либо хорошим людям Янку отдать, либо самой с ней в том мире остаться».  
«Я даже не знаю, как лучше сделать».  
«Я вернусь в прошлое и там на месте решу. Или вернусь еще дальше и сделаю так, что нам с Яночкой и сбегать не надо будет».  
«Мама, правда?»  
«Да, но тогда она не придумает Смолленд, своих друзей… Пусть живет у хороших людей, так будет милосерднее».  
«Друзья уже никуда не денутся и Смолленд тоже. А я всегда мечтала, чтобы мы не расставались никогда-никогда!"»  
«Я понимаю, но она тогда там и королевой не станет. И вряд ли ее мир будет таким, как теперь. С самой Янкой тоже посоветоваться надо».  
«Надо, конечно».  
«Я могла бы оставить в Смолленде наших двойников, им бы и весь негатив наш достался. В любом случае, с Янкой надо посоветоваться».  
«Да, мама, мы с тобой утром свяжемся. Попробую поспать».  
«Спокойной ночи вам».  
Ночь прошла и правда относительно спокойно.  
Янка проснулась и устроила сестренку удобнее на своей кровати, осторожно, чтобы та не проснулась. Истинные воспоминания углублялись и разблокировались. Было очень хреново, и не списывалось ни на какого демона. И какой-то диссонанс произошел. Маман вроде какие-то другие воспоминания внедряла, чистые, светлые… А то, что вспоминалось вчера и продолжает вылезать сегодня… Неужели и правда такое было? С мамой стоит поговорить…  
Эльза повернулась на другой бок, открыла глаза. Разом вспомнила что-то.  
– Как ты, Яночка?  
– Какая-то неопределенность, золотко. Как выспалась, кстати? Из-за меня не очень, наверно…  
– Да вроде неплохо, спасибо… Хочешь поговорить с мамой?  
– Ты бы поспала, родная, а я поговорю, – Янка поцеловала сестренку. – Выспись, ты из-за меня и не спала нормально. Прошу, милая!  
– Хорошо, только для тебя…  
Янка устроила Эльзу и поцеловала на сон грядущий, а сама связалась с Маргит:  
«Привет, мам. Тебе сестренка рассказала уже? И что думаешь?»  
«Ты права, это, увы, не морок. Это настоящие воспоминания. Я тогда поспешила, выбирая приемную семью, и надломила всю твою жизнь, необратимо. Не знаю, простишь ли».  
«Да я простила тебя давно, мам! Делать-то нам что теперь? Возвращаться в прошлое? Тогда, выходит, зря я часики румпелевские уничтожила?»  
«Без них справимся. В самом деле, вернуться и поискать тебе приемную семью, чтоб нормальная была. А не найдется – так самой с тобой там остаться».  
«Я даже не знаю, какой вариант лучше».  
«Это зависит от наличия там и тогда приличных людей"».  
«Можем попробовать».  
«Тогда собирайся. То, что с тобой уже случилось, никуда не денется, просто мы окажемся в параллельном мире и не будем помнить этот».  
«А ребята в Светлом? А Анна? Ингрид? А Эльза?!»  
«Твои сестренки будут такими же и нас дождутся, друзья тоже найдутся в свой срок. Все переносятся с нами, в этом мире только копии остаются».  
«Я могу хоть с сестренкой попрощаться?»  
«Давай так, скажи, что встретитесь снова. А так она тоже перенесется и все забудет. Вообще, может, вам стоит побыть нормально в гостях, отдохнуть, а потом зовите. Когда решитесь… и если».  
«Именно если, мам. У меня другая идея. Которой я с сестренкой потом поделюсь, когда она проснется».  
«Что, вот прямо сейчас идея родилась?.. Ты сильнее, чем я думала…»  
«Раньше. Я только теперь говорю, потому что повод. Мы пока поживем здесь. А потом будет видно».  
«Договорились!»

Янка долго сидела и смотрела на Эльзу. Та наконец проснулась и увидела задумчивую сестру.  
– Сестренка, любимая, что решили?  
– Ой, вот смотри, золотце… Перенесемся мы все, забудем друг друга, потом познакомимся вновь, вы никуда не денетесь. Только сейчас прощаться слишком тяжело… Мы столько с тобой пережили…  
– Да, ужасно… – Эльза плакала. – Но забвение милосердно, а ждать недолго… Не так уж долго в сравнении с вечностью.  
– Но я не хочу расставаться, сестренка! Да и ты тоже, я чувствую. Давай хотя бы посмотрим, как бы это было, если бы случилось.  
– Да, родная, мы же так уже делали!

Возможная история  
1.  
Заверив подругу, что вечером свяжется с ней, Янка накинула куртку, закинула за плечи любимый рюкзачок и отправилась на прогулку, «проветрить мозги», предварительно сказавши родителям, что скоро вернется. И она просто шла знакомой дорогой, пока вдруг не… Да, все вокруг резко и неожиданно изменилось. Вот только что впереди был зоомагазин, а теперь – безлюдная местность. Авторша покрутилась на месте, ничего не понимая, потом махнула рукой. И долго смотрела на то, что получилось. То ли сугроб, то ли… И чувство такое, будто заново родилась.  
И это не сон – все взаправду! Немало она перечитала про таких вот попаданцев, да и сама что-то писала, но вот самой оказаться в подобной ситуации… Пересохло горло и захотелось пить. Янка попробовала просто подумать, но не удержала появившийся стакан в руке. Вторая попытка оказалась более успешной. Только напиток оказался… крепким, вроде коньячка. Ладно, с пробудившимися вдруг способностями она разберется потом, а пока следовало найти дорогу домой.  
Вот только вокруг не было вообще ничего знакомого!  
– Ладно, – сказала она себе, – придется смириться с судьбой, – и узрела в траве какой-то предмет. Тетрадка как тетрадка, с записями. Читать, конечно, некрасиво, но что поделаешь? И тут тоже ее ожидал шок: все, что там было написано, полностью совпадало с ее текстами про придуманный мир. И какой-то артефакт, из-за которого было столько неприятностей.  
Но вот его она точно не придумывала! Найти бы эти часики и уничтожить, чтобы никто больше из-за них не страдал…  
Далеко впереди виднелся какой-то дворец. Похоже, единственное здание в этой пустоши. Янка еще раз перелистала тетрадку и нашла в конце тщательно прорисованный портрет. Неужели же?.. Сперва надо разобраться с часами, а уж потом искать хозяев дневника, если они где-то существуют.  
Замок как замок. Внутри тоже пусто. На ее вопрос откликнулся из глубины некто, которого трудно было разглядеть. Но более чем неприятный тип. От него так и веяло злом.  
– Вы хозяин этого? – в руке Янки оказались те самые часики на цепочке. Девушка как-то незаметно успела их стянуть. Или примагичить.  
– Да! А вот ты кто? – сверкнули глаза и зубы. В свете масляной лампы проступила неприятная физиономия.  
– Пусть это вас не беспокоит. Мне нужно лишь это, этот артефакт.  
– Как неудачно, дорогуша! Мне он тоже нужен позарез. Или… желаешь сделку?  
– Сделку? – кажется, Янка понимала, на кого нарвалась. Соня ей как-то рассказывала про одного колдуна, заключающего сделки, сказочного, считай, персонажа. – Я не заключаю сделок. От слова совсем.  
– Тогда тебе не уйти живой, доморощенная ты чародейка!  
Но Янка успела отпрыгнуть в сторону, хотя это и не спасло ее от удавки. Собрав все силы, новоявленная колдунья пыталась освободиться, пока ей нежданно не пришла помощь. Ниоткуда. Но магия, дух… все казалось таким знакомым, родным… Янка все еще сжимала в руке часы – хоть они не достались Темному. А помощь… Надо непременно найти того, кто помог. Янка выбралась из этого злачного места и огляделась. Может, и правда та самая волшебница? Созданная ее, Янки, воображением. Ее же портрет был в найденной тетрадке. Рина…  
Часы из руки перекочевали в нагрудный карман, а из рюкзака была добыта тетрадка. Вот по ее ауре Янка и попытается выйти из этой местности. Куда-нибудь… Идти пришлось сквозь туман. И долго… Но это неважно. Главное, найти привычный мир, пусть и не такой как дома.  
Постепенно туман рассеялся, и авторша вышла в незнакомом районе, застроенном типовыми пятиэтажками. За ними обнаружилась уютная кафешка. Вот туда Янка и направилась. Тут тоже все казалось таким родным… Вот только жаль, что деньги, которые были у Янки в кармане, тут не котировались. Пришлось маленько помагичить и расплатиться небольшим бриллиантиком.  
Увлеченная процессом трапезы, Янка не заметила, что из-за соседнего столика за ней наблюдали. А ведь это снова был кто-то знакомый.  
Янка подняла голову и офигела: та незнакомка была как на картинке в тетрадке. Офигела и тут же смутилась, прикрыв шею: на нее уже давно таращились и из-за других столиков. Совсем забыла про шрам от удавки.  
Знакомая незнакомка приблизилась, поздоровалась.  
– И вам хорошего дня, – немного хрипло отозвалась Янка, улыбнувшись. – У вас был брат?  
– Да… Ой, а откуда вы знаете?  
– И вас Риной зовут? Тогда мои предположения верны. И этот дневник, наверно, надо отдать вам, – Яна протянула тетрадку рыжеволосой собеседнице.  
– Ох, Алекс… Откуда это у вас? И откуда вы меня знаете?  
– Я нашла это в одном мире, куда случайно забрела. А насчет вас… Это я создала вас, этот мир и все, что с ним связано, – на одном духу протараторила Янка и представилась.  
Вот это Рину, казалось, не слишком удивило.  
– Очень приятно! Я знала, что наш Автор – чистая душа и очень хороший человек!  
– Можно на «ты»? Я придумала этот мир играючи, просто записывала.  
– Можно, конечно!  
– Тогда расскажу тебе вкратце, что я поняла из записей, – говорила долго, попутно сотворив пару чашек кофе.  
Рина потом долго молчала. Наконец произнесла:  
– Ты ведь не знала всего? Когда писала?  
– Нет… Я в любом случае виновата в гибели твоего брата. А погиб он из-за этого, – Янка достала из кармана серебряные часы на цепочке. – Лучше их уничтожить… Алекс хотел уйти в прошлое, чтоб расстроить свою свадьбу с Сарой…  
– Но ведь тогда не родились бы ни Каспер, ни Алиса! Ты, видно, почуяла это, вот и… А артефакт надо уничтожить.  
– Только Саре не надо говорить, почему погибли ее родители… Познакомишь меня со всеми? Прости, что наглею…  
– Согласна. Конечно, познакомлю.  
– Тогда пошли? – и подмигнула.  
– Конечно. Мигом будем там! – и тоже подмигнула.  
На месте Янку взял мандраж. Как ее саму примут… Да и кого бы на ее месте не…  
Но, вроде, все обошлось. Вскоре Янка рассказала и про дневник, и про все остальное, кроме того, о чем с Риной договаривались не говорить.  
– Так что имеете право меня возненавидеть…  
Но никто не собирался. Ее в несколько голосов заверили, что ведь без нее и вовсе бы не существовали…  
– Ладно-ладно, – хитро улыбнулась она. И вспомнила про артефакт. – С ним что делать будем?  
– Уничтожить, – произнес чернявый парень, похожий на эльфа.  
– Тогда я сейчас, – новоявленная магичка вышла на крыльцо и жахнула по часам магией. – Вот, теперь никому не навредит…  
Всем даже сразу стало легче дышать.  
Потом Янка связалась с Соней и рассказала, что с ней случилось.  
– Ты моим напиши, Сонь, что со мной все отлично.  
– Обязательно! – Соня толком не верила в случившееся, но восхищалась Янкиными приключениями.  
– А мне вот как бы настоящую семью найти, где-то ведь есть родня по крови…  
– Да, понимаю… И знаешь, если у тебя такое в жизни началось – то и это сбудется! Рада за тебя!  
– Спасибо, Сонь! – Янка еще узнала новости и рассказала свои.  
Потом сидела перед ноутом и о чем-то думала. И картинки вылезали из памяти. Неясные, но такие красивые, родные…  
Она попросила подругу помочь разблокировать, если можно, проснувшиеся воспоминания.  
– Чую, что это не просто так…  
– Наверно… Сейчас поймем. Расслабься…  
Картинки мелькали, будто из другой жизни… Север, горы, полярное сияние… И самые родные люди рядом… Особенно сестренка. Та маленькая девочка, красивая… А потом… Но об этом Янка решила пока никому не говорить.  
– Спасибо, Риш! Все-таки, я где-то на севере родилась…  
– Рада была помочь, Ян! Уже какая-то ниточка…  
– Вспомнится постепенно. Нужно только время…

2.  
Снова о семье Янка задумалась уже после свадьбы Каспера и Милли, которым помогла пожениться. Друзья – хорошо, но так не хватало кого-то родного…  
Янка вполне успешно начальствовала в Заповеднике, одновременно занималась фехтованием. По дороге на тренировку столкнулась с почти знакомой женщиной. Знакомой скорее по снам…  
– Чем могу быть полезна? – спросила директриса.  
– Я очень давно хотела тебя повидать. Прости уж, возраст позволяет так обращаться, да и скоро еще кое-что расскажу…  
– Пойдемте присядем, там скамейка. Что-то важное? И с кем имею честь?  
– Меня зовут Маргит. И я знаю твоих родных…  
– Я в последние месяцы часто думала, что где-то они должны быть, – вздохнула Янка. – Только… примут ли они меня?  
– Примут. Когда вспомнят.  
– А… Где они? Я помню маленькую девочку, красивую… Потом не совсем маленькую…  
– Это твоя любимая сестренка, Эльза. Она и другая твоя сестричка живут в одном из соседних миров.  
– Тогда не станем медлить, Маргит! – Янка вцепилась в длинную узкую коробку со шпагой.  
– Да, идем! Только теплую одежду наколдуй.  
– Хорошо, – Янка решила довериться, разбираться она потом будет. И намагичила теплые куртки уже на месте.  
А переход между мирами совершился до того легко и естественно, что Янка и не заметила.  
– Холодно, – девушка поежилась. – Что ж, пойдем дальше…  
Впереди маячил красивый замок.  
Янка вспомнила и его. И двинулась вперед. Даже обгоняя свою смутно знакомую спутницу. Просто интересно стало.  
Потом Янка все ж замедлилась и обернулась  
– Тебе обрадуются, – ободрила Маргит. – Хоть и не ждут.  
– Да я понимаю, – скуксилась вдруг Янка.  
Потом она не совсем прилично уставилась на вероятную родню. Правда, таращилась недолго.  
– Простите…  
– И вы простите… – красавица королева, так похожая на девочку из сна, не сводила с нее глаз. – Мы точно раньше не встречались?  
– Может, и встречались, – промямлила Янка, вспоминая. Будто из параллельного мира… – Простите, я Яна… И моя спутница хотела мне поведать еще что-то…  
– Вы родные сестры, – огорошила та. – Вас три сестры, а не две.  
– Здорово! А почему мне пришлось жить не здесь, а в другом мире? Да и… рады ли мне тут?  
Королева замерла на миг… а потом просто обняла Янку.  
– Сестренка! Я не могла тебя забыть, а мне говорили, что это только сны…  
– А остальное я скоро объясню, – добавила Маргит.  
– Анна сейчас на свидании, – еле выговорила королева, – наверно, она тоже должна знать?  
– Влюбилась? – по-доброму улыбнулась Янка. – Принц какой-нибудь? Простите, если…  
– Он совсем не принц, а просто очень хороший парень, сестричка Инге. А как меня зовут – помнишь?  
– Да, конечно!  
В самом деле, имя из глубин памяти всплыло тут же.  
– Я сразу вспомнила, Эльза…  
И они снова обнялись.  
И казалось, будто они много пережили. Откуда вот это понимание?  
– Ваша память была стерта, – пояснила Маргит. – Вернее, как бы запрятана в дальний угол сознания… Вот и проснулась. Поздравляю… племянницы.  
Тут подошла и еще одна сестра.  
– Ой, Эльза, у нас гости?  
– День добрый, – промолвил Янка в адрес принцессы. – А зачем было стирать память?  
– А вот сейчас и расскажу.  
…Говорила она долго. О редком даре принцессы Ингеборг – старшей из трех сестер, о том, как ей, Маргит, пришлось бежать с малышкой в мир без магии…  
– Здорово, – кивнула Янка, чувствуя на себе чуть-чуть недоверчивый взгляд.  
– Я совсем не помню Инге, – вздохнула Анна.  
– Ты только родилась тогда, когда нам с тетей пришлось убежать…  
– Ну да, я понимаю…  
Эльза обняла и младшую, сидя теперь между сестрами.  
– А что у тебя с шеей? – спросила вдруг тетка Янку.  
– Так, подарочек от одного… деятеля… когда я от сделки его отказалась…  
– О, знаю этот кадр!  
– Больно было?  
– Страшно? – участливо спрашивали сестры.  
– Страшно было соглашаться. Кто знает, что у него на уме? Я даже и не поняла ничего: кто-то дал ему по башке, и я смогла уйти… Потом я встретила свою спасительницу, – рассказывала Инге.  
Все заслушались. Очень быстро они ощутили себя снова семьей.  
– Я рада, что мы встретились! – немного робко проговорила девушка.  
– И я тоже!  
– И я…  
Янка немного подумала, потом сказала:  
– Последние месяцы я думала, что кровная родня у меня должна быть – не в пробирке же меня создали, – и робко улыбнулась. – Я постараюсь нагнать годы разлуки и позабочусь о вас.  
– И мы тоже! – почти хором заверили Эльза и тетушка. Анна тоже кивнула.  
Янка хитро улыбнулась и окинула найденную родню взглядом. Будто знала что-то еще.  
Но остальные взирали недоуменно.  
– Дайте руки, – попросила новая принцесса. – Не бойтесь.  
Все три подали. Янка закрыла глаза и прошептала заклинание, которым подруга когда-то наделила бессмертием саму Янку. На всех трех снизошло какое-то мягкое тепло.  
– Теперь мы не расстанемся, – сказала она, – никогда, и не переживем друг друга.  
Эльза первой кинулась ее целовать.  
– Если уж семья, то навсегда! – Инге ответила тем же.  
Воссоединившаяся семья так и стояла обнявшись, долго-долго. В тишине что-то грохнуло. Все вздрогнули.  
– Простите, это, кажется, моя шпага, – смутилась Янка, поднимая длинную коробку. – Вы не против прогуляться ко мне в гости?  
– Только за! – сейчас всех опередила Анна. – А шпагу можно посмотреть?  
– Конечно! – Янка раскрыла коробку и взору предстала великолепная спортивная рапира.  
Анна пришла в полный восторг. И с этого момента лед между ней и неведомой прежде старшей сестрой был навсегда сломлен.  
Маргит провела всех в Янкин мир, созданный ее воображением.  
Сама директриса жила пока в доме смотрителя при Заповеднике, которым руководила. И организовала шикарный ужин в честь гостей.  
– Простите, что не королевский замок, – смутилась Янка.  
– Зато все свое, – улыбнулась Анна. А Эльза добавила:  
– И очень уютно.  
Все разговорились, и вечер стал более душевным и уютным. Пока не принесли письмо: Янка предпочитала письма по старинке, потому что техника ее недолюбливала и ломалась.  
Письмом Янку приглашали на сюрпризную вечеринку.  
– Ну что ж, и я приглашаю всех! – директриса обняла новую родню.  
Вечеринку организовали для нее друзья. Но не сказали, какого рода будет сюрприз. И почему-то в замковом комплексе. Да и народу в большой зале – не протолкнуться. Зачем столько? Вроде собирались узким кругом…  
К Янке подошла Рина, которой директриса представила свою родню.  
– Что за сюрприз? Ну-ка, колись, подруга! – по-доброму улыбнулась принцесса.  
– Сейчас все сама увидишь, Ян, – подмигнула рыжая колдунья. – Тебе непосредственное начальство поведает.  
– А что, мой предшественник здесь? Ну, ладно, пошли. Любопытно, все-таки, – директриса с семьей направились через толпу. Их пропустили беспрепятственно, расступившись. Краем глаза принцесса узрела торчавший на возвышении трон и какие-то приготовления, и незнакомого епископа. И не заметила подошедшего Ивана. Потому что подошел он со спины. И накинул нашей героине на плечи… мантию, расшитую лилиями.  
– Что происходит? – прошипела она тихо, повернувшись в его сторону.  
– Этот мир по праву твой всецело! Народ высказался единогласно!  
Янка немного пребывала в тихом шоке, потом вздохнула и склонилась, чтоб принять корону.  
«Нихрена себе вечеринка!» – подумалось тут же.  
«Но ведь по праву же, Инге, сестричка!» – вдруг прозвучал в голове голос Эльзы.  
«Ты меня слышишь? Прости за некультурные выражения, это от шока, милая».  
– Постараюсь оправдать ваше доверие, – произнесла вслух новоявленная королева.  
«Слышу, родная! И понимаю, конечно, и не осуждаю. Люблю тебя!»  
Народ ответил одобрительным гулом. Потом подошедшей подруге сказала:  
– Разве ж я заслужила, Риш? Спасибо, конечно, все это так неожиданно…  
«Я тоже люблю тебя, сестренка».  
– А кто ж еще и заслужил-то, подруга? Без тебя никого из нас просто не существовало бы, и мира этого, и замка…  
– Что, еще и замок мне отдаете? – прыснула ее величество.  
– Да, а кому он еще нужен?  
– Ну что ж, я должна постараться для народа в полной мере! – и протянула руку. 

Эпилог  
Янка умолкла, глядя на сестренку.  
– Да, все бы, конечно, хорошо было… – протянула та. – Но до этого… расстаться, все забыть?  
– Я не хотела бы вообще расставаться, вообще никуда в прошлое уходить не хочется… Слишком многое пережито вместе…  
– Согласна полностью, но… Яночка, ты же чуть что так мучаешься, стирай не стирай… У тебя есть идея, как избавиться от воспоминаний? Впрочем, я всегда знала, что моя Яночка очень сильная и изобретательная, самая лучшая на свете! – обняла, поцеловала, спрятала на плече мокрое от слез лицо…  
– Есть идея, но на первый взгляд она опасная. Я хочу убить сразу двух зайцев, как говорят русские: восхождение на самую высокую гору в этих краях поможет избавиться мне от моих страхов и бзиков, – Янка гладила сестренку по голове, успокаивая.  
– Звучит опасно, но если ты уверена – то… А давай я тебя левитирую? Чтобы было безопасно?  
– Хорошо, если подстраховать. А так я должна залезть на самую высокую гору сама, сестричка.  
– Не ходи одна, умоляю! Возьми меня с собой!  
– Хорошо, но подвергать тебя опасности…  
– А тебя? Да я с ума тут сойду!  
– Я ж бессмертная, – немного удивленно протянула старшая сестренка. – Если только внешность попорчу чуток…  
– Ну а мне-то чем опаснее, чем тебе? Я-то высоты не боюсь, кстати…  
– Но и по горам лазать мы с тобой не умеем, – тихонько засмеялась Янка.  
– Ничего, мы вместе и с нами магия!  
– Ладно. Будем друг другу помогать. Хотя пустит ли нас наша королева? – подмигнула сестренке Янка.  
– Вдвоем – должна. Для Анны преодоление страхов значит много…  
– Ей-то чего бояться? – снова удивилась Янка.  
– В том-то и дело, что ей – нечего, и она очень уважает тех, кто стремится к тому же.  
– А я вот за вас все боюсь, хоть вы и бессмертные, золотце.  
– Так я тоже, родная, это естественно…  
– И… может, мой характер изменится и я перестану своим бзикам потакать и реагировать на многие вещи слишком остро…  
– Это было бы хорошо, Яночка! Я буду рядом, чтобы все прошло удачно!  
– Спасибо, родная. Пошли, расскажем нашим? – и приобняла.  
– Пошли, конечно!  
Янка рассказала про свою идею. И смотрела на близких. Сестра, зять и племяшка дружно решили, что это очень смело и круто.  
– И сестренка тоже имеет желание разделить со мной сие мероприятие, – Янка тихонько пожала руку Эльзе.  
– И это правильно, – кивнула Анна.  
– Боюсь я за нее только…  
– Брось, Яночка, ну что со мной случится… правда, Анна?  
– Да, в самом деле, вы же вместе…  
И пора было собираться. Янка намагичила альпинистские снаряжения обеим. Только сестренку попросила переодеться:  
– Я тоже переоденусь, а то в платьях лазать по горам как-то несподручно, золотце.  
– Конечно, родная!  
Переоделись по-быстрому, магией.  
– Я бы еще помолиться сходила… Магия магией, а Божественная помощь нам обеим может пригодиться…  
– Да, Яночка, согласна!  
Всей компанией заявились в церковь. Янка молилась не за себя, за сестренку. А та – так же горячо за нее. И обе – за родных и близких. Вышли умиротворенные.  
– Так, какая у нас тут еще самая высокая гора?  
– А мне можно? – влезла племяшка.  
– Тебя не отпустят, – улыбнулась ей тетя.  
– Да, тебе пока рано! – закивала Анна.  
– Если только с родителями.  
– Кристофф!  
– А я что? – удивился тот. Может просто завидовал: в его королевском статусе не больно-то по горам теперь полазишь.  
– Не подбивай девочку! А то пойдем все втроем и… если, не дай Бог, что, одной ее магии не хватит!  
– Ну Анна!  
– Ну мам! Давай, когда тетушки вернутся, пойдем мы! А они нас подстрахуют!  
– А если с вами что случится, кто будет королевством править? – хитро прищурилась Янка, уперев в руки в бока.  
– Так вы же будете с нами!  
– Давайте сперва мы на разведку сходим и дорогу проложим?  
– Так ведь именно это и планировалось!  
– Договорились! Магическую защиту я вам всем обещаю, – подмигнула Янка и, помахав рукой напоследок, сестренки отправились в дорогу.  
Дошли быстро. Гора возвышалась над ними, неотвратимо уходя в небо. Девчонки переглянулись и на всякий случай обнялись.  
– Будем помогать друг другу магией, родная!  
– Конечно!  
– Ну, с Богом!  
Старшая закрепила крючки в скале магией и начала восхождение, помогая сестренке. Поднимались осторожно. Янку вела интуиция, а Эльзу… по большей части любовь к сестренке.  
Полдня ушло, чтобы на одну четверть подняться. А за плечами тяжелый рюкзак, еще с палатками – вдруг их застигнет ночь? И найти бы место для лагеря…  
– Как ты, родная?  
– Приятно устала, солнышко. Вон там впереди уступ большой, навроде площадки. Остановимся там?  
– Да, давай, мне пока тоже еще вполне комфортно, но отдохнуть надо.  
Устроились на площадке, которую Янка огородила магической оградой, чтобы не упасть случайно. Забрались девчонки почти наполовину. Отступать вроде как неприлично уже, да и незачем. И еще принципы и гордый характер у обеих. Сели поближе друг к другу, перекусили, напились горячего чаю.  
– Красота-то какая! – потом они обе сидели, обнявшись, и любовались закатом.  
– Ну как, милая, пока не страшно?  
– Знаешь, нет. И я как-то странно спокойна, золотце. Ну, на самом верху горы будет лучше видно, – и подмигнула.  
– Конечно, родная! – и улыбнулась.  
– Люблю тебя! Давай мы здесь переночуем, а завтра полезем выше?  
– И я тебя очень! Да, давай так…  
– Договорились! – и поцеловала сестренку. 

Когда девчонки ушли, пришла мама. Видно, что-то почуяла.  
– И где наши красавицы? – сходу спросила она, после приветствий.  
Анна рассказала.  
– На гору? Они что, с ума сошли? Впрочем, я догадываюсь, чья идея…  
– По-моему, мам, это очень хорошая идея! – заступилась Анна.  
– Да и потом, – вступила и Ингрид, – тетушка хотела избавиться от страха высоты.  
– А я и не знала, что Янка высоты боится, – прыснула королева-мать. – Ну раз такое дело, то пусть Бог им поможет!  
– Пусть поможет! – хором откликнулись все.

Янка магией раскинула палатку и обе сестренки уснули в обнимку, согревая друг друга. Проснулись с первыми лучами солнца. После легкого перекуса сэндвичами, полезли дальше, так же поддерживая друг друга и помогая. Было не очень трудно. Хотя сперва скала шла отвесно. Девчонки помнили, что они, в конце концов, бессмертные. И что им поможет Бог. В один из моментов сестренка соскользнула и сорвалась бы, если бы Янка не удержала вовремя и не левитировала.  
– Как ты, родная?  
– Испугалась… Но все уже хорошо, спасибо тебе!  
– Я всегда рядом!  
Наконец обе достигли вершины. И огляделись. Внизу клубился туман, а над облаками светило солнце и синело небо.  
– Ура, Яночка, мы это сделали!  
– Да! А главное, преодолели свои страхи! И я, наконец, переосмыслила все. И никакое прошлое меня не сможет больше ранить!  
– Я так рада, Яночка, милая!  
– И нечего переживать из-за всяких мерзавцев, которые давно сдохли! – Янка обняла принцессу. – У нас много более важных дел, золотце!  
Эльза нежно к ней прижалась:  
– Наконец-то, Яночка, радость-то какая!  
– Теперь единственное беспокойство – напечатают меня или нет, – и поцеловала Эльзу.  
А та ее – в ответ. И засмеялась тихонько:  
– Разве же они могут не напечатать королеву, солнышко?  
– Куда денутся, напечатают. Главное, чтоб моя муза не пропала. Мы вниз спускаться будем или просто магией перенесемся?  
– Давай магией, родная!  
– Тогда вперед! – не выпуская друг друга из объятий, обе скалолазки переместились во дворец. Довольные собой и друг другом.  
Встретили их очень радостно и заобнимали.  
А Маргит даже почуяла значительные изменения в душе старшей дочки. И олимпийское спокойствие.  
И у самой камень с души свалился. Обе колдуньи перемигнулись. И поняли друг друга без слов. 

Оставшись наедине, девчонки долго обнимались, не желая отпускать друг друга. Им теперь уж точно не грозила разлука.


End file.
